¿Porque eres mi hermana?
by Nelliel-RiRu98
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuando Petunia y Lily eran pequeñas, los sucesos nunca antes contados y completamente omitidos de Petunia de como mira la vida estando detrás de su hermana menor Lily.


_**Celos entre hermanas**_

Observo con sus grandes ojos de color azul claro como su pequeña hermana subía a aquella locomotora de vapor de color carmesí, la envidia resucito en su corazón apretó sus puños con mucha ira y frunció su entrecejo, su corazón gritaba para que ella dijera las palabras que tanto deseaba decir "Te quiero Lily, vuelve pronto" pero su cerebro se negaba a ceder se negaba a apoyar a sus padres, no quería aceptar la felicidad.

"La odio" pensó todo el camino de vuelta a casa, cuando llegaron fue la primera en bajar y también en entrar a la casa, sin decir nada corrió directo hacia su habitación y se encerró en esta, Dejando a sus padres extrañados junto a el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Pero que le pasara?-Le pregunto la señora Evans a su esposo que iba entrando.

-De seguro viene cansado por el viaje-Respondió el señor Evans con simpleza.

-Tienes razón-Dijo la señora Evans mientras se quedaba pensando un poco- iré a hacer la cena-Dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina, el señor Evans se sentó en un sofá enfrente de la tele la encendió y puso el canal de las noticias.

Mientras el señor Evans miraba la tele tranquilo y la señora Evans cocinaba su deliciosa comida, Petunia Evans la hija mayor del matrimonio lloraba con su rostro oculto en su almohada.

"No entiendo, porque no fui aceptada yo soy mejor que Lily" Pensó Petunia deteniendo por completo su llanto y tranquilizándose del todo cedió la vuelta y miro la cama de su hermana. "De seguro ahí solo va gente retrasada y por eso no me aceptaron" pensó convenciendo a su orgullo herido.

-Petunia, cariño baja la cena esta cérvida-Grito la señora Evans desde la cocina, Petunia al oír el llamado se dio vuelta y camino hacia el comedor.- Lávate las manos, cariño.

-Claro, mama-Respondió la chica se lavo las manos, las seco y tomo asiento al mismo tiempo que su madre le serbia la comida y se sentaba a su lado, su padre también tomo asiento, los tres comieron despacio y al terminar su madre empezó a hablar de su hermana menor.

-¿Crees que les den comida?-Pregunto nerviosa la señora Evans a su marido, este trago su ultimo bocado y le respondió.

-Claro que si

-¿Y cama?-Pregunto, y el señor Evans asintió.

-¿Ducha?-Volvió a sentir.

-Y que tal si se enferma, que pasara si se enferma que tal se ponga muy mal-Dijo nerviosa la señora Evans, imaginándose las peores enfermedades existentes en el mundo.

-Marie, Marie, Marie Cariño cálmate, todo estará bien, Lily estará bien ella prometió mandarnos cartas si todo se pone mal no te preocupes, además Lily es inteligente y no creo que no haya enfermeras en ese colegio-Le tranquilizo el señor Evans mientras la señora Evans suspiraba recordando las palabras dichas por su hija; Petunia comía despacio oyendo la conversación de sus padres en silencio imaginándose que Lily desaparecía o nunca volvía del colegio.

Los días pasaron y pasaron rápidamente, la primera semana la señora Evans vivió nerviosa completamente, hasta que la primera carta de Lily llego junto a una hermosa lechuza de color negro con café que había casi chocado con la ventana de la cocina ya que al ver a la lechuza, Petunia la había intentado cerrar.

Los señores Evans con emoción abrieron la carta la leyeron y le enviaron a Lily una respuesta de inmediato, siempre llegaban cartas de Lily algunas eran entregadas por una lechuza de color negro y otras por la lechuza negro con café, esto fastidiaba a Petunia ya que sus padres en especial su madre solo hablaba de Lily hasta con sus amigas, cuando habían hecho la salida para comprar la ropa del colegio de Petunia su madre se había detenido a hablar con sus amigas, Petunia claramente había escuchado hablar a su madre cosas grandiosas de su hermana de que se había ido al extranjero porque le habían dado una beca todo era mentira pero algunas cosas eran muy ciertas.

Petunia siempre se preguntaba cada vez más por que nunca su madre habla de sus amigas sobre ella, sobre los logros que obtenía pero después ella se respondía sola, ella no era un objeto raro, ella no era un mutante como su hermanita menor, su madre no hablaba de ella porque ella no era la rara porque sus padres eran unos locos al adorar tremenda estupidez al cual ellos llamaban magia.

Los meses pasaron rápido y Petunia entro a su colegio, la Evans se sintió muy feliz al fin iba a tener tiempo para hablar y oír cosas que no involucraran a su rara hermana menor, al entrar al colegio la Evans consiguió muchas amigas y siempre tenía cosas que decir al llegar a la casa pero como siempre su madre no la escuchaba por estar hablando sobre su hermana con su padre, Petunia no era ignorada nunca hasta ahora ella ya no era la interesante ahora su hermanita lo era y esto a ella no le agradaba para nada, Navidad llego inesperadamente y todo el lugar donde vivían los Evans se cubrió de una capa de nieve y Lily Evans llego de vacaciones al llegar fue recibida por sus padres con caluroso abrazo y una mini fiesta familiar.

Lily contó todas sus experiencias que no habían sido contadas en las cartas que había enviado, hablo sobre sus amigas, sus clases y pregunto debes en cuando que es lo que había pasado aunque a ella no le interesaba mucho lo que le pasaba a sus vecinos ya que detestaba ser entrometida no como su hermana que amaba saber de todo, la noche llego y ambas hermanas fueron a la habitación que compartían se cambiaron y acostaron en sus camas correspondientes.

-Y…que ha pasado últimamente, Tuney-Pregunto Lily al estar ambas acostadas con las luces apagadas, Petunia guardo silencio y hizo como si su hermana no existiera.-Mama, en una carta me contó que te está yendo bien en tu colegio, debo decir que me alegro mucho.

Petunia siguió en silencio escuchando cada una de las palabras de su hermana, la mayor a veces admitía que cada uno de los relatos eran muy interesantes y que quería saber más sobre lo que le faltaba contar a su hermana pero su curiosidad fue detenida por sus celos y la chica se quedo callada y siguió ignorando a su hermana hasta que el sueño la alcanzo y se quedo dormida.

Todas las vacaciones, fueron divertidas bueno al menos para Lily que las disfrutaba mucho, pero Petunia solo pasaba mirando a su hermana con envidia y recelo lo que hacia que ella no se divirtiera para nada, a veces en las mañanas lechuzas llegaban para dejarles cartas a su hermana cartas al parecer de sus amigas, algunas llegaban con regalos por la navidad y otras con dulces, Lily siempre mandaba respuestas y acariciaba con amor las lechuzas.

Pero tan pronto como Lily había llegado toco que se fuera, junto a su aura de felicidad y su magia, todos se prepararon para ir a dejar a la pequeña Evans y con mucha lastima su madre se despidió al igual que su padre.

-Adios, Tuney-Dijo con tristeza la pequeña tratando de abrazar a su hermana pero esta no se inmutaba, Lily bajo la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos y sonrió con falsedad-Nos vemos

-Lily-Le llamo una chica desde lejos, Lily se dio vuelta y movió su mano indicándole que ya iba ir a donde ella.

-Adiós, cariño anda vete tus amigas te esperan-Dijo su madre, Lily asintió tomo su baúl y corrió hacia sus amigas, Petunia observo como las 4 subían a la locomotora riendo al parecer porque una acababa de decir un chiste.

-Adiós hermanita cuídate-Susurro Petunia aun con su semblante serio pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

Hola querida gente de aquí estoy con su Segundo fic en creación espero que les guste la historia me esforcé mucho bueno esto fue creado por un arranque de imaginación que tuve, ya que yo también tengo mis problemas con mi hermana mayor y al leer la relación de Petunia y Lily me sentí muy identificada y dije le haré un fic a mi hermana en forma de un gracias ejejejej, así que gente hay querer mucha a nuestros hermanos aunque nos peleemos bueno según sus respuestas seguiré el fic.

Adiós cuídense

Si quieren leerlo también lo eh escrito en Potterfics mi usuario es Lia1998Potter.


End file.
